Hail Storms
by devilYuki
Summary: A series of short stories; sometimes interconnecting, about the Ice Queen and Thunder King. Ranging from friendship to romance. Ratings may vary.
1. Chapter 1

**_Una_**

There are times when the ever-goofy leader of Instinct prefers to vanish from the eyes of his team and to the world. Those are the times he is tired from all the hustle and bustle from the people around him, and he doesn't want them to see his side where he is totally a different person from the one they are used to.

Such time is today, where snow and wind violently howls in the wee hours of the morning.

His headquarter's a mess with the fuse dying and his people trying to find him and get orders, all the while trying to figure out how to deal with the temperatures steadily dropping inside the base.

He pulled his thick jacket closer while heaving a deep sigh. Forming small puffs of mist around his face.

A small part of him feels bad for not helping out his staff. But a bigger part of him felt that they would survive with or without his help.

Becoming one of the Trio leaders can take a toll on one's mind and soul.

He wonders when did he start to have this kind of negativity and pessimism around him. But then again, the once sweet and easy-going leader of team Valor changed greatly upon receiving the mark of Moltres.

Maybe the marks had something to do with their twisted way of thinking nowadays.

He sighed once more. It seems the only person that hasn't changed was her.

His body shivers upon remembering the Mystic leader. For a brief moment, his mark from Zapdos was tingling.

"Guys! There's a blue light outside!" Came a shout from the dim moving lights beyond his hiding place.

His hand twitched and his head flipped into the window in a heartbeat. Sure enough, the faintly glowing blue light from afar becomes bigger and brighter as it is coming closer to his base.

Outside his sanctuary, his people are worried sick from the eerie light, but for him the light was chasing his negativities away.

As the light comes near, he hears the flapping of a giant bird and the faint crunch of snow. A quick trill from the light announces its arrival.

"It's the Mystic Leader with her legendary bird! Help has arrived!" Cries of joy and relief spread throughtout the entire base

His breath was caught in his throat as the figure stands in front of his window.

The majestic bird Articuno gracefully landed beside his master. The once howling wind and snow seemed to calm down as the sky slowly paints the world in bleak gray colors.

With the snow gently falling, the person's long white hair fell loosely on her shoulders and back

His right hand started to twitch as he stared with icy blue eyes.

 _Aloof, distant and mysterious._

The window glass started to crack and fall around them as the morning light outlines her back.

 _Calm and calculating._

Her long coat rustled as her ice cold hand reached for his cheek.

 _Heart frozen in eternity. The Ice Queen._

"Blanche.."

Her pale lips parted

"What are you doing.. Spark?"

* * *

A/N: So this is my first time writing for PoGo. Blanche for me is of course a female (Mystic baby here) I would love to write more of my insights but unfortunately it is 11pm and I need a good night's sleep.

Anyway, I'll be more than glad to read your thoughts and constructive criticism on the reviews. Have a great day/night guys!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pangalawa**_

"Leader Blanche! Instinct's base is in trouble!"

Ice blue eyes locked on the flustered Mystic member. The poor lass' hair was a mess and her face sweaty from all the running she had made.

"Details, please." Came her soft reply, her subordinate wasted no time in giving full details. For she knows that her Leader does not tolerate beating around the bush.

Blanche was informed of the generators giving out, and the lost Leader of Instinct.

Wasting no time, she thanked her subordinate and proceeded to go out amidst the snowstorm.

Her team stared in awe as her figure disappears slowly in the thick snowstorm.

"Leader didn't even needed thick clothes to go outside this freezing hell."

"And she was wearing her normal clothes.."

* * *

With the howling of the wind her music. Mists puffed out from both her nose and mouth.

"Deep in thoughts eh, Human?"

"Articuno." was Blanche's brief response. And she gave a small smile at the legendary blue bird.

Walks with Articuno make long treks both worthy, insightful and altogether wonderful.

The giant bird landed gracefully to the ground as his head titled wayward to Instinct's base.

"I can feel Zapdos, but he is worried with his human."

Blanche was silent as they walked, but knowing his chosen human. He prefer to await in silence until she decides to open up.

And maybe later he will look into her memories and read her mind.

A few minutes has passed when the snow haired woman stopped and stared at the sky.

"Articuno… Do you legendary birds feel when your chosen humans are slowly breaking inside?"

The bird's blue eyes looked at her.

"Of course."

"And yet you do not leave them as they spiral into insanity or depression?"

"That would be heartless of us, wouldn't it?"

"I don't see you as the kind of holding out to someone who could destroy you psychologically. Nor with Moltres or Zapdos."

He closed his eyes as he admitted defeat.

"You know us too well, Blanche."

"That is part of my research when I accepted you and the responsibilities of Mystic."

The Ice bird smiled and marvelled at his chosen human.

Blanche slowly raised her left hand to the sky, as if grasping something. She closed her eyes as snippets of memories resurfaced.

* * *

 _"Hi! I'm Spark! Your new partner-in-crime!"_

 _"Wooow. You're frickin' smart Blanche!"_

 _"Blaaaanche! Candela's picking a fight with me!"_

 _"With your brains, Candela and I could use your guidance and strategy to defeat Team Rocket"_

 _"Blanche, no!"_

 _"Are you okay? You almost killed me with worry!"_

 _"I guess this is goodbye huh.."_

 _"Hey, I'm Instinct's Leader.. The name's Spa- BLANCHE?!"_

 _"What do you mean you're a leader? CANDELA TOO?"_

 _"Blanche! Tell Candy that our goal is unity, not to fight with each other!"_ _  
_ _"Don't hurt my eggs Candy, or you'll taste my wrath."_

 _"YOU GUYS HAVE MOLTRES AND ARTICUNO? COOL! I HAVE ZAPDOS!"_

 _"Research? That is so like you Blanche haha!"_

 _"Blanche.. My team's having this illusion that we need to take over the gyms.."_

 _"I'm sorry Blanche, but I need to dominate all the gym. Or else.."_

 _"I feel.. Strange inside Blanche.."_

 _…_

 _"Blanche, I need you…"_

 _…_

 _…_

 _"Blanche, I'm scared…"_

* * *

She remembers how his eyes looked dead as he trembled in the dark. When she called his name, his eyes watered and he crumbled down. Her heart clenched at that particular memory.

Spark, the always goofy and happy one.

To see him crumble down and wept that time almost broke her too.

She brought the upraised hand to her chest and held it tightly. She understood his pain completely.

It might be happening again, which is why he is missing.

She resumed walking, this time, at a much quicker pace.

Out of all three leaders, Spark is the most humane of all.

Articuno raised his great wings and flew as she ran into a full sprint.

* * *

 _And she cannot let his humanity slip away._

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the long wait! But I'll be releasing third chapter today as well!

I would like to thank those who followed and reviewed Hail Storms. You guys are the best!

Also, I don't feel Blanche being out of character here, because honestly, quiet people have the most talkative mind. It just so happen that they wait for the right person to listen them and to have a meaningful conversation with. Which is why Blanche seem to be a bit talkative with Articuno. Great minds think alike, no? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pangatlo_**

Catching her breath, she stared at Instinct's base. The place is dark and she could hear the distressed voices of his comrades.

"Blanche." Was all Articuno said and she nodded.

They need to move and locate him fast, before the people inside died of frostbite.

Her eyes scanned the area. If Spark had gone missing then it could be somewhere only he knows.

But where?

Articuno was not speaking, so it's a good chance Zapdos' presence was gone.

She was losing all hope.

"Spark, where are you." she whispered at the howling wind.

Suddenly, the winds silenced and she could feel nothing. Articuno's eyes widened as he followed the dazed Mystic Leader.

For Blanche, it was as if she was reliving the forgotten memory again.

* * *

 _"Spark seriously, why did you call me while I'm in the middle of my battle with Snowgirl here?" Candela impatiently tapped her foot as she glared at the blonde's childish giggling._

 _"Well you see Candy and Blanche, I found a secret base here!" he opened his arms wide to emphasize how important it was for him, and proceeded to crouch to one of the coffee table in his office._

 _"Spark, I know you like those childish stuff. But can you keep it just to yourself yeah? You tell him Snowcaps."_

 _"These kinds of base are the most important Candela."_

 _"Why you!"_

 _"Ta daaaa!"_

 _The two women stared at the small door as Spark giddily crawled inside_

 _"Spark, no!"_

 _They quickly followed suit._

* * *

Blanche's eyes were wide as she continued to walk as if on air. Articuno by that time decided to lessen the intensity of the snowstorm. They turned a sharp right and the legendary bird could feel Zapdos' presence once more.

* * *

 _Candela whistled as the looked around the 'secret base'_

 _"I gotta admit Blondie, this place is pretty big and cool. I take calling this childish stuff."_

 _"This place is peaceful Spark." Blanche added_

 _Spark gave a thumbs up and a toothy grin "Told you you guys will love this place."_

 _The room, which has no door and only has a huge window overlooking the forest outside; can only be accessed by the small door that they have entered._

 _"When I entered this place, these things are already here." he added while gesturing to the sofa that can turn into a bed, refrigerator, and utensils. Candela opened the fridge and took an ice cold soda._ _  
_

 _"I'm quite envious Spark, I certainly would like one to hide from my fans." and the brunette laughed as she gulped down her drink. Spark laughed along._

 _Silenced ensued as he stood beside Blanche who was staring outside the window._

 _"You guys gotta promise me. That you'll never forger this place."_

 _"Welp. I can't keep promises blondie boy." Candela said nonchalantly as she took another swig of her drink_

 _Spark frowned, as he stared at Blanche's blue eyes._

 _"Just don't forget this place. One day, this place might come in handy."_

 _And he stared outside, a small smile gracing his lips yet his eyes are dark and unreadable._

* * *

When she came back to her senses, she saw Spark crouched beyond the cracked glass window that divides them

Articuno landed gracefully beside her as the glass shattered and fell to the snow covered ground.

She looked at Spark, his eyes dim and hopeless.

She reached her hand to caress his cheek softly as the morning light shone behind them.

"Blanche.."

Her frozen heart melted at Spark's image right now.

But she needs to be strong.

Because if she breaks as well. Candela and most especially Spark wouldn't be able to recover.

They need her.

And Spark right now, needs her the most.

"What are you doing… Spark?"

His eyes slowly shone in recognition.

* * *

A/N: My heart just awwwed at this scene playing in my mind. Curse you two, I just frickin love you haha.

There's always something with quiet girls and goofy boys, eh?

You guys enjoy the rest of your Holy Week okay? :)

A huge thanks again to all reviewers and silent readers and all those who favorite my story!


End file.
